Toby's Windmill
Toby's Windmill, retitled Toby and the Windmill in some American releases, is the tenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Toby's favourite place on the Island is the old windmill that belongs to his friend, the miller. One day, Toby is on his way to collect some flour to take to market. But he gets so distracted by the sight of the sails going round, he accidentally damages the flour sacks in the trucks. This makes the miller very upset, as this might put him out of a job. Toby begins to worry that the windmill might close down, but his driver is more worried about a storm on the way. Toby goes home to his shed, sad about the trouble he had caused. That night, a fierce storm sweeps across Sodor and the windmill gets struck by lightning, setting it ablaze. The following morning, Toby carefully puffs along seeing the damage the storm caused - including the old windmill. The miller is now out of a job, as he can't afford any timber. Wishing to make up for his carelessness, Toby tries his best to help. Toby discovers a fallen tree which Harvey and Terence are trying to clear away from the tracks. Toby tells the Fat Controller that the fallen tree could provide the timber required to mend the miller's windmill. The Fat Controller and the miller agree to Toby's idea and, several days later, the old windmill is restored to full, working order. The miller is very grateful and now calls the windmill "Toby's Windmill." Characters * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Dusty Miller (not named) * Harvey (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Rheneas (stock footage cameo) * Peter Sam (stock footage cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (stock footage cameo) * Lorry 2 (faceless; cameo) * Percy (main role replaced with Toby) Locations * Toby's Shed * Toby's Windmill * Castle Loch * Castle Loch Causeway * The Watermill * Hawin Croka (stock footage) * Skarloey (stock footage) * Norramby Church Station (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventh episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Trucks!, Special Attraction, and The Fogman is used, as is a deleted scene from Time for Trouble. * The faceless lorry that delivers flour from the newly restored windmill is the model of Lorry 2. It's registration plate "LOR 2" is seen on his number plate. * This episode is Toby's only speaking role in the seventh season. * A preserved storyboard drawn by Robert Gauld-Galliers suggests Percy was originally meant to be the main character in this episode. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh season to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. * This is the last episode to feature a story line by David Mitton. Goofs * Because stock footage is used, Peter Sam is wearing his old funnel. * Either Rheneas or Peter Sam has Skarloey's whistle sound. * When Toby tells Sir Topham Hatt about the broken windmill, if inspected enough, his driver's head is actually missing. Because of this, a large scale head has been digitally added on. Merchandise * Mega Bloks * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Toby'sWindmillTitlecard.png|UK Title Card File:Toby'sWindmillAlternateUKTitleCard.png|Alternate UK Title Card File:Toby'sWindmillNewSeriesTitleCard.png|2005 New Series Title Card File:TobyandtheWindmillUSTitleCard.jpg|US DVD title card File:Toby'sWindmillUStitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:Toby'sWindmillJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:Toby'sWindmillPolishTitleCard.PNG|Polish Title Card File:Trucks1.png|Stock footage File:Toby'sWindmill1.png File:TimeforTrouble51.JPG|Stock footage File:Toby'sWindmill2.png File:Toby'sWindmill3.png File:Toby'sWindmill4.png File:Toby'sWindmill5.png File:Toby'sWindmill6.png File:SpecialAttraction9.png|Stock footage File:Toby'sWindmill7.png File:Toby'sWindmill8.png File:Toby'sWindmill9.png File:Toby'sWindmill10.png File:Toby'sWindmill11.png File:Toby'sWindmill12.png File:Toby'sWindmill13.png File:Toby'sWindmill14.png File:Toby'sWindmill15.png File:Toby'sWindmill16.png|Harvey File:Toby'sWindmill17.png File:Toby'sWindmill18.png File:Toby'sWindmill19.png File:Toby'sWindmill20.png File:Toby'sWindmill21.png|The windmill is struck by lightning File:Toby'sWindmill22.png File:Toby'sWindmill23.png File:Toby'sWindmill24.png File:Toby'sWindmill25.png File:Toby'sWindmill26.png File:Toby'sWindmill27.png File:Toby'sWindmill28.png File:Toby'sWindmill29.png File:Toby'sWindmill30.png File:Toby'sWindmill31.png File:Toby'sWindmill32.png File:TheFogman60.png|Stock footage File:Toby'sWindmill33.png File:Toby'sWindmill34.png File:Toby'sWindmill35.png File:Toby'sWindmill36.png File:Toby'sWindmill37.png File:Toby'sWindmill38.png File:Toby'sWindmill39.png File:Toby'sWindmill40.png File:Toby'sWindmill41.png File:Toby'sWindmill42.png File:Toby'sWindmill43.png File:Toby'sWindmill44.png File:Toby'sWindmill45.png File:Toby'sWindmill46.png File:Toby'sWindmill47.png File:Toby'sWindmill48.png File:Toby'sWindmill49.png File:Toby'sWindmill50.png File:Toby'sWindmill51.png File:Toby'sWindmill52.png File:Toby'sWindmill53.png File:Toby'sWindmill54.png File:Toby'sWindmill55.png File:Toby'sWindmill56.png File:Toby'sWindmill57.png File:Toby'sWindmill58.png File:Toby'sWindmill59.png File:Toby'sWindmill60.png File:Toby'sWindmill61.png File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed23.png|Deleted scene File:TheWhistleSong12.png|Deleted scene File:Toby'sWindmill63.png File:Toby'sWindmill64.png File:Toby'sWindmill65.png|Deleted Scene File:Toby'sWindmill30.jpg|Deleted scene File:Toby'sWindmill31.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Toby'sWindmill45.jpg File:Toby'sWindmill58.jpg File:Toby'sWindmill59.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenToby'sWindmillPack.jpg|Wooden Railway Story Pack File:2014WoodenRailwayWindmillTunnel.png|2014 Wooden Railway File:TrackMasterWindmill.jpg|TrackMaster File:MegaBloksToby'sWindmill.jpg|Mega Bloks Episode File:Toby's Windmill-British Narration|UK Narration File:Toby and the Windmill-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video